Sem Culpa
by robertjudd
Summary: Acidentes estão presentes em quase todo o trajeto do destino e ninguém está acostumado, embora tenha ciência de que cada hora que passa estão sujeitos à isso. Porém quando este evento se faz presente em uma vida, a única maneira de seguir em frente é lidar com as consequências causadas pelo mesmo.
1. Prefácio

**Título:** Sem Culpa

 **Classificação:** 18+

 **Categorias:** Sobrenatural

 **Personagens:** Bobby Singer, Castiel, Dean Winchester, John, Sam Winchester

 **Gêneros:** Drama, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi

 **Avisos:** Álcool, Bissexualidade, Homossexualidade, **Incesto** , Linguagem Imprópria, Spoilers

 **Observação:** Wincest, se não curte, por favor, não leia.

 **Sinopse:** Acidentes estão presentes em quase todo o trajeto do destino e ninguém está acostumado, embora tenha ciência de que cada hora que passa estão sujeitos à isso. Porém quando este evento se faz presente em uma vida, a única maneira de seguir em frente é lidar com as consequências causadas pelo mesmo.

* * *

 **Prefácio**

— Não! –John se aproxima de seu filho mais novo caído ao chão, desmaiado, com uma flecha cravada em seu peito. –Como pôde fazer isso com uma pobre criança… Sammy, meu filho, acorda! –Sem receios, o mais velho puxa a flecha do tórax de seu filho, o local estava ensanguentado, e com o buraco exposto, era notável mais sangue saindo e escorrendo pelo corpo do pequeno Sam.

— Não era pra isso acontecer, mas… –O jovem de cabelos encaracolados e dourados se pronuncia em um tom irônico.– Acidentes acontecem, não é mesmo? Acho que você deveria aprender desde já que não se traz pirralhos para uma caçada, principalmente contra um ser como eu! –Ele caminha para próximo à uma pilastra de concreto destruída durante a batalha dele contra John Winchester, e observa o desespero do outro com seu filho nos braços.

— Eu não o trouxe, ele veio escondido, de certo estava em algum lugar dentro daquele impala, não pude notar, e você não banque o irônico agora, eu vou acabar com você o quanto antes… –John se levanta após repousar o corpo de seu caçula ao chão, era bem notável sua raiva, seu ódio por aquele ser à sua frente.

— Bem, como deve já saber, eu não posso ser morto, tampouco derrotado… Principalmente por um ser tão fraco como você, ser humano... –As provocações continuam e o outro segue caminhando em sua direção. Convicto de suas crenças, o de cabelo encaracolado segue sentado e desacreditado de que aquele homem em sua frente possa lhe causar algum mal.

— Certeza? –Sem hesitar, já próximo do outro, John lhe crava no tórax com sua própria flecha tirada de Sam Winchester, o fazendo se levantar com tamanho impacto, sem acreditar no que estava havendo consigo.

— O que está acontecendo comigo? –Sem saber o que aquela, a sua própria, flecha estava lhe causando, questiona, incomodado com aquela sensação de como se estivesse deixando de existir, esmaecendo com facilidade.

— Pode chamar isso de provar do próprio veneno... –John diz com um sorriso de canto e uma expressão de alívio por aquilo estar funcionando.

— Eu sou Eros, filho de Afrodite, jamais um ser tão pequeno como você poderá me destruir! –Estava claro o desespero do rapaz, ele estava se desintegrando rapidamente e uma espécie de luz rosada vinda de dentro para fora o consumia.

— Eu não me importo de quem você seja filho, apenas que já fez muitos estragos por aqui, então adeus, desgraçado! –Tudo estava indo bem, até Bobby acordar, pois estava também desmaiado por conta do golpe que levara do mesmo ser.

— John, não! –O Winchester se vira e o fita de forma interrogativa, sem entender o que significava aquele não. –Você não deveria ter feito isso!

John Winchester havia acabado de perder todas as chances de curar seu filho daquela flecha envenenada de Eros, ou em outras palavras, Cupido, pois a única forma de reverter os efeitos da mesma era somente o dono dela pra poder a manipular. Agora seu pobre caçula com apenas oito anos de idade teria que conviver com os incertos efeitos daquele acidente.

— Papai? –O pequeno acabara de acordar, chamando pelo seu pai, estava assustado e um tanto confuso, pois estava completamente sujo de sangue, mas seus ferimentos haviam desaparecidos.

— Sammy! –John se aproxima rapidamente de seu filho, Eros já havia sumido por completo, o mais velho se agacha e o abraça. –Tudo vai ficar bem, meu filho... Tudo vai ficar bem...

Sem entender, o pobre e pequeno Sam abraça seu pai, o mesmo que encara seu velho amigo Bobby com uma expressão preocupada, pois o efeito da flecha de um cupido era totalmente incerta, quando uma pessoa é acertada pela mesma, ela passa a se apaixonar de forma intensa e incontrolável pela pessoa que já sente tamanho afeto na vida, comumente um casal que tem química e certo carinho, mas em toda história e histórico de cupido jamais uma criança fora atingida pela flecha encantada. Isso era o que mais estava preocupando John e Bobby...


	2. Capítulo I

**Sem Culpa: Capítulo I - Por Você**

* * *

— Pai, você disse que iria me chamar para a próxima caçada, você mentiu! –Dean furioso se levanta do sofá e começa já depositar suas queixas e reclamações no mais velho, que entra naquele quarto de hotel de estrada com Sam no colo.

— Dean, agora não! –Ainda com a expressão séria e fechada, coloca o caçula no sofá e tranca a porta logo em seguida.

— Sam? Pai, você levou o Sam que é só um menino e me deixou aqui?

— DEAN! –O outro se cala rapidamente ao ser repreendido, aquele tom o deixava com medo, logo se colocou em seu lugar e esperou uma explicação do mesmo. –Me diz você, você Dean, porque seu irmão apareceu justamente onde eu estava caçando com o Bobby? Me diga, pois a única coisa que lhe pedi foi para vigiar seu irmão e você mal pôde fazê-lo, e ainda quer exigir ir para uma caçada comigo?

— Mas pai... –Dean caminhou até o sofá e pegou um bilhete e o entregou na mão de John. –Vai mesmo me culpar por uma coisa da qual você mesmo fez?

— Como você é estúpido, garoto... Acha mesmo que esse maldito bilhete foi eu quem escreveu? –Dean balança a cabeça positivamente e enruga a testa questionando o porquê não seria dele se a letra era a mesma. –Foi enganado pelo próprio irmão, de apenas oito anos de idade, seja mais esperto, Dean, assim você nunca vai ir para uma caçada comigo!

— Eu não estou entendendo, essa letra é sua, você disse que o Sam iria com você e que não era para eu me preocupar que iria me compensar na próxima caçada. Do que você está falando? –John se aproxima do seu filho mais velho e o dá um tapa na sua cabeça, fazendo-o prestar atenção na situação.

— Se esqueceu de que eu ensinei seu irmão a escrever algumas frases importantes com a minha letra? Conversamos sobre isso, que seria útil muitas vezes na vida, copiar formas de escritas de outras pessoas... –Dean se lembra exatamente do dia em que conversaram sobre isso, ele mesmo se lembra rapidamente que se recusou a aprender isso, pois disse que Sam, mesmo novo, iria dar conta disso sozinho. Levou mais um tapa de seu pai quando sua expressão de que havia lembrado fora exposta.

— Mas eu não esperava que ele fosse fazer isso com o próprio irmão... –Dean encara o mais novo que sentado no sofá verde empoeirado observava todo o diálogo dos dois mais velhos.

— Sobre isso, esse seu erro, seu erro Dean... Precisamos conversar, pois houve consequências e precisamos de toda a ajuda possível. –Ele olha para seu irmão mais velho e retorna sua atenção para seu pai, o questionando com seu olhar.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa grave? Me diga, pai... –John então caminha até a cama e o chama para perto de si, longe o suficiente do mais novo e por fim lhe conta todo acontecido daquela caçada.

...

O pequeno Sam já estava dormindo no sofá e a TV com péssimo sinal estava em um canal infantil passando um desenho boçal de um rato e gato que mal tinha falas, John deitado na cama, também dormindo, com a mesma roupa que havia ido para caçar, exceto pelo sapato que não estava calçado, vestia apenas meias um tanto surradas.

Dean se levanta, assustado com um pesadelo corriqueiro que acabara de ter, estava deitado ao lado de seu pai com uma garrafa de cerveja vazia próximo de seu travesseiro. Caminha ainda meio tonto por conta da sonolência e vai até a geladeira, após abrir pega a garrafa de água que estava lá dentro e a bebe no próprio gargalo, a fecha logo depois de colocar a mesma quase vazia lá dentro.

— Ah, Sammy... Como pode ser tão esperto e rebelde ao mesmo tempo? Seria difícil ter alguém obediente e certinho na família? –Dean alisa a cabeça do mais novo deitado no sofá e pensa sobre tudo o que seu pai havia lhe contado anteriormente, sente um frio na barriga ao imaginar a hipótese de que poderia ter perdido seu irmão dependendo do que estivesse na mira dos caçadores naquela noite. –Eu vou te proteger sempre, irmãozinho, não tenha dúvidas disso...

O mesmo se levanta e carrega seu irmão caçula para a cama, retira a garrafa que ali estava e o coloca próximo de seu pai e o cobre, pois a madrugada já estava fria. Pega um cobertor para si e caminha até o sofá, desliga a TV com o controle remoto e então se deita naquele estreito sofá verde e empoeirado, se cobrindo logo em seguida. Não demorou muito para voltar a dormir.

...

— Dean, acordar, DEAN! –Ainda lentamente, abre os olhos e encara a claridade e aquela voz familiar lhe chamando.

— O que foi? –Dean responde sonolento sem confirmar que aquele era seu pai lhe chamando.

— Seu irmão sumiu, ele não está aqui no quarto! –Em um pulo o outro se levanta daquele sofá e já começa a ficar mais ativo.

— Como assim sumiu? Ele estava dormindo junto com você, eu o coloquei ao seu lado de madrugada!

— Eu não sei, Dean, ele não está aqui como pode ver, se veste e vamos ir atrás desse garoto... Eu vou na frente e você sai rapidamente logo em seguida... –Ao abrir a porta, ambos se surpreendem com o pequeno prestes a colocar sua mão na maçaneta para abri-la. –SAM!

— Ah, moleque... –Dean bufa de alívio e raiva ao mesmo tempo.

— O que foi, papai? –Sam entra e fecha a porta logo depois, suas mãos estavam ocupadas com algumas sacolas, ele caminha até a mesa de canto próximo a um rádio velho de cor vermelha, e coloca todas as sacolas em suas mãos sobre.

— Onde é que você estava, rapaz? Pode me dizer o que foi fazer e porque não avisou a nenhum de nós dois? –Era clara a raiva de John Winchester, mas Dean toma a frente, pois sabia que se deixasse seu pai questionar o mais novo iria chegar a um ponto crítico e ele não queria isso logo agora pela manhã.

— Deixa comigo, pai... Ele vai me explicar agora onde é que foi, ou ele já sabe o castigo que irá ter! –Nunca tinha um castigo fixo, mas Dean adorava dizer isso para amedrontar o caçula.

— Eu apenas saí para comprar algumas coisas para tomarmos café...

— E com que dinheiro você comprou essas coisas? –Dean segue questionando o garoto.

— Lembra do meu cofrinho de elefante que o tio Bobby me deu? Eu tinha guardado algum dinheiro lá, tudo deu para comprar isso. –O menor aponta para a mesa onde estavam todas as coisas que havia comprado.

— Mesmo assim, não é aceitável que você tenha saído sem pedir, você só tem oito anos de idade, rapaz, como acha que pode sair por ai assim como se fosse gente grande? Eu não admito...

— Pai, espera, com muito menos eu já saía para comprar cigarros para você, não vamos fazer disso um caso, ele já entendeu que não é mais pra sair sem nos pedir... –John se cala e dá as costas para os garotos e se vai para o banheiro, ainda com uma expressão de total decepção.

— Dean... Na verdade hoje eu acordei mais com intuito de comprar isso para você... –Ao abrir a sacola Dean nota a torta completamente fresquinha, o cheiro exalado dava prazer em si, o mais velho sentiu um imenso prazer ao ter aquela torta para comer logo pela manhã.

— Você é um garoto muito rebelde, Sammy, e muito esperto... Torta? Tá pensando que vai escapar do castigo, é? –Ambos riem e Dean se senta à mesa a fim de devorar aquela torta.

— Dean?

— Fala Sammy... –A boca do outro já estava completamente cheia com pedaços daquela torta.

— Você está feliz por eu ter lhe trago essa torta? –Dean fita o irmão e seus olhos por alguns instantes pareceram brilhar.

— Estou sim, Sam... Obrigado pela torta... –Sam abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha, feliz, ele queria agradar o irmão, havia acordado com esse desejo dentro de si. –Mas não vai se livrar do castigo! –Novamente ambos riem e seguem comendo aquele café da manhã que o pequeno Sam havia garantido, algo que não era comum entre os Winchesters, enquanto John tomava seu banho, pois já havia planejado com Dean na noite anterior que iriam para casa do tio Bobby para ver se conseguiam uma solução para o caso de Sam.


	3. Capítulo II

**Sem Culpa: Capítulo II - Inevitável**

* * *

— Como assim não encontrou nada ainda, Bobby?—John Winchester estava atordoado e bem preocupado por seu companheiro de caça não ter encontrado nada sobre o Cupido e um suposto "guia de como lidar em caso de ser acertado por uma flecha do mesmo quando ainda criança".

— Simples, não existe registros de uma criança que tenha sido acertada por uma flechada desse maldito ser. –O mais velho caminha de um lado pro outro tentando fazer sua mente lembrar-se de alguma coisa que possa ter deixado escapar nessa busca, mas ele se convence de que não tinha mais o que fazer exceto acompanhar o pequeno Sam de perto, como em testes, para possivelmente lidar com a situação em primeira mão. –Eu já liguei e mandei vários e-mails para outros caçadores de várias partes do planeta e nenhum deles retornou com uma solução, pois de fato eles não haviam lidado com a situação de uma criança acertada pela tal flecha, o jeito é...

— Eu jamais vou desistir do meu filho, Bobby Singer, nem ouse me deixar nessa sozinho, afinal de contas se não fosse pelo seu convite e aposta em ir nessa caçada, estaríamos caçando um Wendigo e não um maldito ser "mitológico".—O Winchester corta o outro com um tom agressivo, estava alterado e com muito medo de que isso possa trazer consequências drásticas para seu pequeno filho, Sam Winchester.

— Escuta aqui, o que você está querendo dizer com isso? Que eu fui o culpado de seu filho ter aparecido no SEU carro? Como alguém que caça demônios e seres horrendos pode mal cuidar do próprio filho e ainda querer acusar os outros por sua falta de responsabilidade?—No fundo o mais velho sabia que havia passado dos limites em seu retruco, deu uma breve pausa e respirou fundo.

— Não ouse querer me tirar do sério agora mesmo, seu... —John já estava segurando o outro pela gola de sua blusa de manga longa xadrez avermelhado, prestes a lhe socar a face quando é interrompido.

— Pai, por favor, para com isso!—Dean está em pé próximo à porta de entrada do escritório de seu considerado segundo pai, Bobby Singer. –Vocês dois, parem com isso.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Cadê seu irmão?—Ele larga lentamente o mais velho e se vira para seu filho que o encarava com uma expressão de tristeza e ao mesmo tempo de raiva, o adolescente odiava ver seu pai brigar com pessoas que ele admira e ama.

— Ele estava quase dormindo, mas vocês simplesmente como dois adolescentes acordaram ele e olha que estamos lá no andar de cima e podemos ouvir toda a gritaria de vocês dois. Dá pra me dizer o porquê disso? Assim vocês não vão ajudar meu irmão e sim piorar as coisas. –Por momentos o Winchester mais velho sentiu orgulho de seu filho agindo daquela forma, notou que o mesmo está crescendo muito rápido e logo será um homem feito e bem em breve não irá precisar de seus cuidados. John caminha para próximo de Dean e se ajeita passando a mão no cabelo.

— Desculpa meu filho, não irá se repetir. Apenas fiquei fora de mim, pois o tio Bobby disse que não existe nenhum registro de algum caso parecido com o do seu irmão. Fiquei alterado e acabei descontando injustamente nele. –Ele se vira para o mais velho e o fita com um olhar arrependido e redimido—Desculpa, Bobby.

— Eu vou subir, preciso ficar de olho no pequeno porque já tivemos provas demais de que ele é bem esperto para idade que tem, não devemos subestima-lo. –Dean se vira após receber um beijo de seu pai na testa e se despedir de Bobby.

— Eu vou ficar aqui até eu sentir sono porque preciso buscar mais coisas, não perca seu irmão de vista e boa noite. —Diz em um tom mais alto, pois Dean já estava subindo as escadas rumo ao andar de cima e não houve um retorno de resposta do mesmo.

...

No andar de cima, Sam estava sentado na cama de solteiro do quarto de hóspedes enquanto olhava fixamente para a televisão com uma péssima qualidade passando um filme de ação aleatório, Dean entra no quarto e se senta ao seu lado e muda de canal em busca de algo mais interessante e apropriado para a idade do caçula.

— Dean, você gostou do dia de hoje?—Depois de um longo momento em silêncio o pequeno Sam se pronuncia para seu irmão.

— Como assim? Foi um dia normal, nada novo, passamos o dia aqui dentro de casa e o papai com o Bobby ficou lá dentro do escritório buscando novos... Trabalhos, cuidando dos negócios da família.

— Sim, passamos o dia todo juntos brincando de mini caça. —Dean e Sam em tempo livre gostavam de brincar como se estivessem em uma caçada contra todo o tipo de monstros, com objetos como controle remoto e pente de cabelo como se fossem armas e apetrechos para caçar. —Não foi bom?

— Foi sim, Sammy, porque está perguntando? Sempre é bom brincar com você... –O mais velho estava começando a achar as atitudes do caçula um tanto estranhas, ele se questiona por algum momento o porquê que ele estava sempre querendo saber como se sentia perante suas atitudes e ações como o lance da torta que havia sido questionado umas mil vezes na ida para casa do Bobby dentro do carro.

— Deixa nesse canal, eu quero ver esse desenho Dean!—Exclamou ao avistar passar seu desenho preferido na televisão enquanto seu irmão trocava de canal e como qualquer criança ignorou totalmente os questionamentos que foram lhe feitos.

O mesmo deixou e se deitou na cama deixando um canto para seu irmão ficar sentado assistindo o seu desenho preferido. Não demorou muito para o mais velho começar a se sentir sonolento e pegar no sono, ainda que leve, ele antes de cochilar estava pensando em todo o ocorrido e sobre Sam estar mudando e agindo de um jeito estranho com ele.

Sam nota que seu irmão estava começando a roncar e isso estava prejudicando que ele escutasse seu desenho que estava bem baixo já por conta do mesmo que dormia ao seu lado, então ele resolve se aproximar dele e virá-lo para que possa ficar de lado, pois assim foi como seu pai lhe ensinou que deve fazer para Dean parar de roncar durante suas dormidas e cochilos.

Quando já estava próximo de seu irmão, Sam sem muita força para virar seu corpo adormecido tenta ao máximo, mas falha e escorrega para cima do mesmo. Por um momento o pequeno garoto sentiu uma vontade de abraçar e ficar ali com ele pôde até sentir um sono passageiro, ainda que com pouca luz, a televisão fazia um jogo de luz quando mudava de cena no desenho e então o menor podia ver claramente o corpo e o rosto do outro e isso o fez querer ficar observando mais um pouco.

Dean se mexeu algumas vezes insinuando que iria despertar, mas não o fez, para a alegria de Sam que ficou ali observando seu irmão mais velho dormir que até se esquecera de seu ronco e uma ideia inocente veio em sua mente e não poderia mesmo maldar aquele pensamento, pois não o sabia como ele teria ido parar dentro de si. Mas mesmo assim ele resolveu executar esse pensar e desejo, se aproximou seus lábios aos do outro que dormia e selou um beijo bem de leve.

— Que isso, Sammy!? –Para a surpresa do caçula, Dean acordou com o toque de seus respectivos lábios sendo selados e aquilo o deixou assustado, não só ele como o próprio pequeno Sam Winchester que o encarava agora com um olhar interrogativo e amedrontado por conta do espanto do mais velho.


	4. Capítulo III

**Sem Culpa: Capítulo III - Que diabo foi isso?**

* * *

— O que você pensa que está fazendo, moleque?—Dean já estava em pé frente ao pequeno Sam que o fitava com um olhar de medo completamente exposto. Mas medo de quê se ele mal sabia que aquilo que havia feito era algo negativo? Em sua mente estava tudo normal, um amor de irmão, qual o problema de um beijo? Alguém tão pequeno que não tinha malícias em sua mente poderia ver maldade em um beijo?

— Desculpa te acordar, Dean. Eu não queria te incomodar, desculpa. —O mais velho por um momento parou e pensou mais vezes antes de soltar uma bronca no menor, já que estava bem claro pra si que ele não havia feito no sentido que achou. Mas foi um ato suficiente para ele saber que seu irmão estava começando a mostrar efeitos da flechada.

— Eu estava em um sono bom, porque tinha que me acordar logo agora?—Disfarçou e não quis tocar no assunto do beijo, além do mais, como uma criança de oito anos de idade iria maliciar tanto um ato como esse, não é mesmo? –Vou descer e tomar um pouco de água e você vê se vai dormir, teremos que acordar cedo amanhã novamente.

— Mas eu não estou com sono agora...

— Não importa, deita e fecha os olhos que o sono vem. –Dean o cortou imediatamente e caminhou para fora do quarto rumo ao andar de baixo.

Como pôde isso ter acontecido? Meu irmãozinho não pode ficar nessa, preciso achar com meu pai e o tio Bobby um jeito de livrá-lo desse efeito maldito. Pobre Sammy, eu juro que vou te tirar dessa. Tão pequeno e já em situações complicadas como essas, caçadas e suas consequências.—Dean segue pensativo enquanto toma um copo de água na cozinha, seus pensamentos estavam avoados e preocupados com tudo o que estava acontecendo no momento, ele estava determinado a achar um jeito de curar seu irmão dos efeitos da flecha encantada.

— Dean? O que aconteceu? –Bobby aparece de repente naquele cômodo afim de também beber um pouco de água. Vestindo apenas roupão de dormir, ele caminha para próximo da geladeira e a abre pegando em seguida uma garrafa d'água.

— Oi, Bobby. Nada, apenas senti sede e vim aqui me saciar. –Mentiu, pois não poderia falar com alguém sobre o que havia acontecido anteriormente, não por agora. —E como foram as buscas desde que eu subi? Encontraram alguma coisa que possa ajudar o meu irmão?

— Não, pequeno, nós não encontramos nada. Está muito difícil e realmente parece que não tem uma cura em si, nem com adultos, tampouco para crianças. Mas pela lógica o efeito de uma flecha de cupido age diferente em determinada pessoa independente da idade, pois existem crianças bem desenvolvidas que são precoces em tudo, seja fisicamente ou mentalmente e então isso pode ajudar a variação do efeito. Mas não encontrei um relato sequer de uma criança atingida o que dificulta muito achar uma solução. —O mais velho já havia bebido seu copo de água, se aproximou do adolescente e repousou a mão sobre seu ombro. –Mas a gente vai conseguir tirar seu irmão dessa, Dean, não se preocupe.

— Por favor, tio Bobby, a gente precisa muito tirar ele dessa, tão pequeno que seria injusto ele ser afetado por isso. –Dean enruga sua testa enquanto fala e o outro sabia o que isso significava, era a amostra do fardo que estava carregando consigo e a preocupação por seu irmão estar nessa situação sem solução aparente.

— Eu prometo garoto, a gente vai salvar seu irmão... —Bobby puxa o mais novo para um abraço e ao se distanciar ele se despede a fim de ir dormir e acordar bem cedo para continuar as buscas. –Bom sono, Dean, amanhã as coisas podem melhorar.

— Até mais, tio Bobby!—Dean fica por mais um tempo ali parado próximo à mesa de madeira na cozinha perdido em seus devaneios, mais especificamente no seu irmão e no que ele havia feito.

Não demorou muito e o rapaz subiu e foi continuar a dormir, no andar de cima Sammy já estava dormindo com a televisão ligada no canal de desenhos. Ele a desliga e então ajeita seu irmão na cama de solteiro o chegando um pouco para o canto virando-o para o lado da parede e se deitou ao seu lado ficando de conchinha com o menor, assim poderia sentir se caso ele quisesse sair pela manhã. Minutos a mais Dean também estava dormindo.

...

— Mas que porr... —Dean se espanta ao acordar e perceber que estava excitado e de conchinha com seu irmão caçula.

O mais velho se levantou rapidamente e olhou no relógio de parede que mostrava exatamente seis e meia da manhã, já era possível escutar um barulho vindo do andar de baixo o que deixava claro que John e Bobby estavam acordados. Dean se apressa e corre para o banheiro, dentro do mesmo ele se encara no espelho velho e descascado preso à parede logo acima da pia.

Onde estava com a cabeça, Dean? Que diabo estava fazendo? —Seus pensamentos lhe martirizavam fazendo com que ele se sinta mal consigo mesmo e no mesmo instante o faz se questionar se Sammy estava acordado, o que tornaria tudo mais estranho e confuso.

Ele abre a porta do banheiro deixando apenas uma brecha suficiente para espiar seu irmão mais novo deitado na cama, precisava checar se ele estava dormindo mesmo. Com um pequeno espaço para ver ele nota que sim, seu irmão estava dormindo e seguia na mesma posição de quando o colocou antes de se deitar ao seu lado. Seu peito esvazia com o alívio que sentiu ao se dar conta de que o pequeno não havia percebido nada.

Mas sua mente não iria esquecer esse acontecido tão facilmente, embora seja normal todo adolescente acordar excitado pela manhã ele sabia que não acordou apenas excitado e sim havia sonhado com o acontecido da noite anterior, o beijo que seu irmão lhe dera. Ainda que inocente aquilo ficou em sua mente.

— Que droga, que droga! –Exclama para si enquanto fita seu reflexo no espelho após ter fechado novamente a porta do banheiro.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Sem Culpa: Capítulo IV - E agora?**

* * *

\- Dean, Dean?—John chama pela terceira vez o seu filho mais velho, que estava em seus devaneios, mais precisamente no ocorrido da manhã.

\- Oi, pai? O que disse? Não estava prestando atenção. —Só voltou sua atenção para o mais velho quando foi cutucado pelo caçula ao seu lado no banco de trás do impala.

\- Você está estranho, meu filho. Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Dean sente certo incomodo na pergunta e desconversa rapidamente para se livrar de uma resposta da qual nem ele sabia ao certo.

\- Pra onde estamos indo essa hora da noite mesmo? –Ele olha afora pela janela do automóvel e dá uma olhada no local por onde estavam passando, mas não consegue ver nada nitidamente, pois estavam em uma estrada completamente escura e em suas laterais só se via matagais.

\- Vocês vão ficar com o tio Bobby em um hotel próximo a uma caçada que irei fazer, mas depois serão você e o Sammy sozinhos, pois precisarei do Bobby um pouco depois de chegar ao local. –Dean percebe o olhar de seu pai para si e depois fitando o caçula pelo retrovisor. –Depois te explico mais sobre a caçada de hoje.

\- Mas porque não ficamos na casa do Bobby? –O adolescente estava se perguntando o porquê de ter que ficar em hotéis de estrada, sujos como os que sempre se hospedam se não poderiam ficar mais seguros e confortáveis na casa do tio.

\- Porque já estamos há três horas longe de lá, o hotel onde vocês vão ficar será mais perto do lugar onde iremos caçar, não seria viável eu vir todo esse trajeto sozinho depois. Não chegaria a tempo de ajudar seu pai. –Bobby tomou a frente de John e respondeu o menor, esclarecendo sua dúvida.

\- Papai, estou com fome, já estamos chegando?—Sammy interrompe o diálogo dos mais velhos e manifesta sua fome.

\- Já estamos quase chegando, aguenta só mais um pouquinho que já chegaremos. Se passar um posto de gasolina antes a gente para e compra algo de comer, tá bom?—John o fita pelo retrovisor e sorrir, em seguida estende sua mão para o banco de trás e faz um breve carinho no mais novo.

Não demorou muito para um posto de fato passar, eles pararam e compraram besteiras para o menor comer, Dean não ficou de fora e comprou comes e bebes para ele também, o suficiente para mais tarde no hotel se sentissem fome de coisas do tipo.

Mais alguns minutos de carro eles finalmente chegam ao tal hotel, John e Bobby fazem o check-in enquanto os meninos estavam no carro terminando de comer seus lanches.

...

\- Eu vou indo, preciso ir agora. Vocês fiquem bem e qualquer coisa não hesite em avisar o Bobby, eu vou voltar o mais breve possível. Mas não me esperem acordados, tudo bem?—John estava com uma pequena bolsa transpassando seu corpo com tudo o que iria precisar para aquela caçada dentro.

\- Papai, não vai... –Sammy corre para próximo do pai e abraça sua perna, começando a chorar baixinho.

\- O que é isso, Sam? –John se agacha e fita o mais novo que tinha seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas derramadas. –O que aconteceu? Você nunca foi disso... Esqueceu? É o trabalho do papai, preciso ir.

\- Vem cá, baixinho... –Bobby pega o mais novo no colo com um pouco de dificuldade, pois o mesmo não queria largar de seu pai. –O seu pai vai voltar logo, não precisa ficar assim.

\- Sammy, você está bem? Porque está chorando e agindo assim? Fala comigo... —Dean preocupado com o irmão questiona suas atitudes, não estava entendendo o porquê ele estava daquela maneira, mas pelo o que conhecia do menor, sabia que o mesmo não estava bem. Mas não houve mais falas do menor, que ficou quieto instantaneamente só que com uma expressão triste estampada no rosto.

\- Eu preciso ir agora, não tem como enrolar mais. Vocês meus filhos, fiquem bem, tá bom? E quando o Bobby precisar ir também, Dean, certifique-se de que tudo estará trancado e lembre-se de como é usar a defesa que lhe ensinei aquela vez. –John se referia à arma na mochila do próprio. Ele se aproxima de Sammy, que estava no colo do tio, e o beija na testa e se aproxima do filho mais velho e o abraça brevemente. –Até mais.

...

Você já está melhor agora, Sammy?—Dean questiona o irmão que estava sentado ao seu lado no sofá naquele quarto de hotel enquanto assistiam à televisão.

Já fazia exatas duas horas que Bobby havia ido se encontrar com John Winchester, estavam presentes naquele quarto somente os garotos. Alguns pacotes de salgadinhos e latinhas de refrigerantes estavam espalhados pelo quarto e em cima da mesinha de centro de madeira bem desgastada. Na televisão estava situada em um canal de desenho, pois enquanto o caçula estivesse acordado, Dean preferia assistir o que ele quisesse para facilitar a vinda de seu sono.

\- Estou sim, Dean. –O menor estava breve em suas falas, estava bem claro que ele ainda estava afetado com alguma coisa que ele mesmo não queria dizer.

\- Mas porque você ficou daquele jeito com o pai? Você quer me falar?—Não houve resposta do outro, apenas um balançar de cabeça em negativo. –Tudo bem, não precisa falar agora, amanhã a gente conversa sobre isso...

\- Dean, eu não quero ficar sozinho... —Sam se aproxima e acomoda adentrando e se colocando deitado sobre o corpo de Dean. O mais velho sem ação não faz nada, apenas abraça seu irmão ao sentir que ele queria se sentir protegido.

\- Você não está sozinho e nem vai ficar, eu estou aqui. Não se preocupe, Sammy. —Dean se acomoda no sofá e ajeita o menor no seu colo, não demorou muito para ambos pegarem no sono daquele jeito mesmo em que estavam.

Um barulho e um vibrar irritante estavam constantemente ecoando naquele quarto de hotel, o que incomodou Dean instantaneamente o fazendo acordar. Ele nota que Sam está sobre seu peito dormindo e babando, ele se ajeita para sair de baixo do menor e após fazê-lo segue a fim de parar o barulho irritante que vinha do seu aparelho celular. Ao pegar ele atende imediatamente, pois era ligação do Bobby.

\- É o Dean?—Uma voz da qual o menor não conhecia o questionava do outro lado da linha. Ficou na dúvida se respondia ou desligava, pois não era autorizado a atender ligações de pessoas que não fossem seu pai ou o próprio Bobby.

\- Sim, quem é que está falando? Sei que não é o tio Bobby... –Mas como aquele número era do seu tio e pela falta de experiência ele resolveu confirmar.

\- Aqui é o Rufus, amigo do seu tio Bobby, lembra-se de mim? Eu preciso falar com você e o assunto é sério.

Dean sente um frio na barriga e por algum momento sentiu medo da frase que ouviu, ele olha para o Sam deitado no sofá e seus pensamentos ansiosos se apressam e criam um monte de imaginações da qual estavam lhe causando desconforto.


	6. Capítulo V

**Sem Culpa: Capítulo V - Nuvem cinza**

* * *

 _Não acredito nisso, não posso acreditar. Eu não quero que isso seja verdade, mesmo sabendo que isso era uma possibilidade cada vez que ele saía para caçar. Mas quando realmente acontece, tudo se torna mais real e o impacto se torna maior. Não posso acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo justamente agora quando precisamos dele._ —Dean entra pela emergência do hospital acompanhado de Rufus, segurando a mão de seu irmão que com ele estava um urso de pelúcia agarrado na altura de seu queixo. Os pensamentos do mais velho ao entrar naquele ambiente estavam completamente em desordem.

\- Dean, o que estamos fazendo aqui? Cadê o tio Bobby e o papai?—Sam questionava o outro, mas não recebia respostas, pois ele estava muito preocupado e ansioso para pensar em respondê-lo.

\- Rufus, por favor, eu quero ver meu pai e o tio Bobby agora mesmo. Eles estão bem?—Dean se dirige ao mais velho, que lhe responde com uma expressão não muito agradável franzindo a testa. Logo caminhou para próximo ao balcão de atendimento do hospital a fim de saber sobre os pacientes, John Winchester e Bobby Singer, deixando Dean e Sam sentados no banco de espera à frente da recepção.

\- Fica calmo, Sammy, já iremos ver o papai. Ele está bem, apenas se feriu um pouquinho enquanto caçava com o tio Bobby. Fica tranquilo que já iremos vê-los, o Rufus está cuidando disso. Vamos esperá-lo. —Dean mente para o menor, afinal nem ele sabia o que de fato havia acontecido com seu pai e tio, pois o Rufus apenas lhe disse que eles se feriram gravemente durante a caçada. Então ele estava na expectativa de que tudo estivesse bem, ainda que ambos estivessem feridos.

Alguns minutos depois Rufus se aproxima dos pequenos e se achega para mais perto do irmão mais velho, dizendo que por agora eles não iriam poder entrar. Não estava permitida a entrada de visitantes ou acompanhantes, pois Bobby estava inconsciente com ajuda de muitos aparelhos em si e seu pai... Estava entrando na sala de cirurgias, pois iria precisar ser operado com urgência.

\- Mas como assim? Eles então foram gravemente feridos, meu pai precisa ser operado por quê? Onde? Afinal de contas, o que eles estavam caçando?—Rufus observa o menor rodeado de problemas de adultos no meio daquele cenário de tanto perigo e confusão, sente dó do pequeno envolvido tanto com apenas doze anos de idade.

Dean fita seu irmão sentado no banco de espera ao seu lado segurando o pequeno urso de pelúcia que havia ganhado do pai e sente um aperto no peito, uma vontade de chorar, mas não o faz ao se lembrar de que seu próprio pai sempre o exigiu fortaleza quanto aos problemas ainda que parecessem insuportáveis, pois ele era o homem da família quando o mesmo não estivesse presente.

\- Fica calmo, Dean, não podemos nos desesperar agora. Eu não fiquei sabendo sobre o que eles estavam caçando, apenas recebi um telefonema do Bobby e rapidamente ele me disse uma coordenada até que a ligação ficou muda. Eu me apressei e fui seguir as coordenadas, chegando lá encontrei o impala capotado na estrada. E ao me aproximar eu pude ver os corpos dos dois jogados no matagal ao lado...

\- Então foi um acidente? Não foram feridos pelo o que estavam caçando?—Dean interrompe o mais velho a fim de saber mais precisamente sobre o ocorrido, estava desejando no fundo que tudo o que aconteceu tivesse uma "reversão".

\- Como ia dizendo, tudo parecia um acidente e foi isso que o socorro pensou após chegar ao local. Eu os chamei, mas antes eu pude checar os corpos sem consciência no chão e eles tinham marcas pelo corpo fora do normal e que não poderiam ter sido causadas pelo acidente. Tudo parecia que havia tido uma luta antes, mas eu não tenho como saber o que eles estavam enfrentando. Sinto muito, Dean, mas precisamos ter calma e aguardar por agora... —Rufus puxa o menor para um abraço protetor e acaricia sua cabeça, deixando o outro mais confortável para se sentir menos mal em relação ao que acabou de dizer.

\- Eu não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo, mas preciso ser forte. –O mais velho fita Dean Winchester ao ouvi-lo dizer aquela frase, "como alguém tão pequeno poderia estar demonstrando ou sendo tão maduro em uma situação como essa?", pensou Rufos.

\- Dean, eu estou com sono... Não iremos ver o papai agora? –O pequeno Sam cutuca o irmão trazendo sua atenção para si.

\- Teremos que esperar um pouco, se quiser pode ficar no meu colo e dormir, eu te acordo quando for a hora de vermos o papai e o tio Bobby. Tudo bem?—O mais velho estende o braço oferecendo aconchego para seu irmão caçula que assim o faz.

Logo Sam estava bem locado no colo do irmão ainda segurando seu urso de pelúcia e minutos a mais o mesmo pegou no sono. Dean o protege e coloca a pelúcia sobre seu rosto a fim de bloquear a claridade na face do menor. Rufus decide ir até a máquina de comes e bebes para pegar um café para ele e Dean, que ainda pequeno já tomava, e alguns salgadinhos para lhe manter saciado.

Passam-se horas e mais horas, o sol já começava a emanar feixes de luz iluminando toda a entrada do hospital. Mais uma noite não dormida por Dean e a mal intencionada para o pequeno Sammy. Apreensivo Dean não parava de perguntar para o mais velho se haviam notícias sobre seu pai ou o Bobby, mas sempre que ele ia até a recepção recebia a informação de que nenhuma alteração no quadro havia sido dada, ou seja, nenhuma notícia sobre os pacientes.

Aquilo deixava o pequeno ansioso e preocupado, se questionava se tudo estava indo bem na operação ou se o Bobby não iria acordar logo, precisava saber o que tinha acontecido e queria ver os seus superiores bem de saúde logo. Lembrou-se sobre o Sam chorando e pedindo para o pai não ir caçar anteriormente, Dean sente uma ponta de culpa por não ter entendido ao que o menor estava se referindo ou sentindo quanto àquela saída, e não ter impedido seu pai de ter ido caçar com o Bobby.

\- Senhor Rufus Turner?—Um homem com barbas grisalhas e vestindo um jaleco branco se aproxima de onde todos eles estavam sentados no banco da sala de espera e rapidamente o outro se levanta e Dean fica apreensivo sabendo o que a visita daquele homem significava.

\- Sou eu... —A voz do Rufus quase não sai soando um pouco falhada. Ele se aproxima do médico à sua frente e se distancia um tanto dos meninos.

\- A operação do paciente John Winchester ocorreu tudo bem, mas ele ficará inconsciente por algumas semanas. Já o outro paciente, Bobby Singer, não houve mudança e ele seguirá internado em observações. –"Ao menos a operação ocorreu tudo bem, uma esperança de que tudo fique bem logo", pensou Rufus. Mas ainda sente certo incômodo pelas crianças ter que passar por isso e pior, Dean de apenas doze anos de idade ter que suportar essa situação por dois, por ele e pelo pequeno Sammy.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Sem Culpa: Capítulo VI - A calmaria**

* * *

 _Já faz uma semana que meu pai está inconsciente, sem falar no tio Bobby que até agora não teve algum progresso. Tudo ficando difícil, eu já não aguento mais ficar na casa do Rufus e sempre ter que ir visita-los no hospital, fazendo com que meu irmãozinho presencie toda aquela cena... É muito triste, mas não posso ser fraco, pois o pai disse que eu sou o homem da família quando ele não está por perto. Preciso demonstrar fortaleza para o Sammy e dá-lo todo o conforto nos momentos difíceis como o de agora._ —Dean estava sentado na varanda da casa do Rufus enquanto olhava a chuva cair moderadamente molhando todo o gramado do quintal do mesmo com seus pensamentos completamente embaraçados.

\- Dean, não está sentindo frio aí fora? São quase sete horas da manhã, porque acordou tão cedo? Estava te procurando lá dentro. –Rufus vestindo apenas pijama aparece na porta de entrada preocupado com o Winchester mais velho em sua casa.

\- Não estava conseguindo dormir, muitos pesadelos e então resolvi ficar um pouco aqui fora onde o som da chuva e o vento pareciam mais aconchegantes que a cama e o cobertor quente. —O garoto segue olhando afora com o olhar fixo nas gramas sendo tocadas pelas águas da chuva, em nenhum momento direcionou seu olhar para o mais velho.

\- Não quer entrar agora? Está com fome? Vou preparar um café da manhã para comermos. Depois quando estiver pronto, pode chamar seu irmão para descer e comer com a gente, tudo bem?—Ele não estava com fome, mas seus pensamentos longes não lhe permitiram se expressar naquele momento de maneira precisa, então apenas assentiu com a cabeça. O outro no mesmo instante entra a fim de fazer o que havia dito.

Minutos depois o mais velho o chama para entrar e participar do café da manhã, mesmo sem fome Dean entra e se força a comer qualquer coisa que o outro tivesse preparado. Antes de ir para a cozinha que fica no andar de baixo, ele se aproxima da escada e grita para Rufus que iria chamar seu irmão para comer também e por fim sobe as escadas.

No andar de cima ele caminha para o quarto que dormiu com o caçula, o quarto que era da falecida esposa do caçador, chegando lá ele não encontra o menor deitado na cama onde estava dormindo. No mesmo instante se direciona para o banheiro do cômodo e por fim consegue notar que a porta estava trancada.

\- Sammy? Você está aí? Sammy?—Depois de chamar umas duas vezes pelo nome do irmão ele responde bem baixinho.

\- Oi, Dean. Eu já vou sair. –O mais velho fica preocupado e não para de insistir que ele abrisse a porta. Estava com medo e curioso para saber o que seu irmão estava fazendo trancado.

\- Pode entrar... –Depois das insistências do outro ele abre a porta e Dean entra rapidamente.

\- Ah, não... O que foi Sammy?—Ele se surpreende com a cena que se depara, sente um aperto no peito e ao mesmo tempo se aproxima do menor e agacha ali mesmo próximo à banheira e o abraça.

\- Eu estou com saudades do papai e... —O caçula dá uma breve pausa e engole o choro antes de continuar e completar a frase que começou.—Eu estou me sentindo estranho, Dean. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas eu estou sentindo algo estranho em mim.

\- Estranho? Como assim? O que você tem, Sammy? –Dean bastante preocupado que o irmão possa estar ficando doente por conta da ausência do pai, começa a checar se o mesmo não estava febril ou algo do tipo, mas nada encontra e então espera pela resposta.

\- Não sei explicar, Dean, eu sinto como se fosse uma saudade do papai, mas não é do papai. Eu sinto uma vontade de ficar ao seu lado, todo o tempo, como se eu fosse ficar sozinho pra sempre e eu não quero ficar só. Estou com medo. —Por um momento o mais velho faz uma breve associação ao que ele acabou de dizer com o ocorrido sobre a flechada, mas descarta a hipótese ao se lembrar de que seu pai e tio estão internados no hospital e o menor havia ido visita-los, presenciado todo aquele cenário triste e perturbador, mas que foi preciso para o pequeno ver seu pai ainda que naquele estado.

\- Vem cá... –Dean puxa seu irmão para um abraço apertado e protetor, passando total conforto para o menor. O mesmo começa a chorar e repetir a frase de que não queria ficar sozinho. —Eu não vou deixar você ficar sozinho, sabe por quê? Porque você é meu irmão, o único e eu vou lhe proteger de tudo e de todos. Não se preocupe sobre isso, eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado!

\- Eu te amo, Dean... Amo você e o papai.

\- Eu também amo vocês dois. Nada vai nos separar, tá bom? –Agora Sam já não chorava mais, estava enxugando as lágrimas no seu rosto e ficando com a expressão menos triste do que alguns minutos atrás. –Vamos descer para comer algo? O tio Rufus fez algo muito cheiroso e que pelo cheiro dava pra saber que está delicioso.

\- Vamos sim, eu estou com muita fome agora. –Dean e Sam riem e por fim saem daquele banheiro e vão rumo à cozinha no andar de baixo.

...

\- Dean, você acha que algum dia o papai vá parar de caçar monstros com o tio Bobby e a gente vai poder viver como as famílias normais? –Ambos já haviam terminado de tomar café e estavam novamente no quarto sentados na cama, o frio havia aumentado, os dois sobre a cama e cobertos estavam a fim de se aquecer.

\- Eu não sei, Sammy. Queria muito que isso fosse possível, mas eu realmente não sei. Porque você está perguntando isso? Acha que nossa família não é normal? Existem famílias bem diferentes no mundo que poderiam ser consideradas anormais e não a nossa. O papai ajuda as pessoas e sem a ajuda dele provavelmente algumas pessoas nem teriam famílias. –Dean se aproxima do irmão e o puxa para mais perto de si, fazendo-o ficar mais agarrado em seu corpo, estava tentando deixar o menor aquecido e ao mesmo tempo se aquecer.

\- Não, eu sei que nossa família é normal, mas eu quis dizer ser como as outras famílias. Onde os filhos estudam e depois vão pra faculdade e os pais trabalham com coisas que não sejam caçar monstros. Algo menos perigoso. –Sam deixa seu corpo relaxar e encosta a cabeça no peito do irmão, estava se sentindo com menos frio agora com o aquecimento extra.

\- Eu não sei. Por quê? Você queria fazer faculdade? Isso é pra pessoas diferentes do nosso modo de viver, a gente tem que crescer a ajudar o papai contra esses monstros. Se tiver nossa ajuda, acho que ele nunca mais vai parar em um hospital. —Após dizer sentiu o menor mudar a expressão estampada em seu rosto, de esperanças para um desacreditado. Sentiu uma ponta de dó, não queria precisar ser tão duro com ele ainda mais no momento agora quando ele precisa de incentivo e motivação para ficar feliz.

\- Eu queria fazer faculdade sim, mas você está certo, talvez por não ajudarmos o papai ele acabou...

\- Nem pense em terminar essa frase, não foi isso que eu disse. –Dean o corta rapidamente ao perceber onde ele iria chegar com aquela frase, uma culpa que iria lhe causar outra culpa de ter causado isso no caçula. —Vamos ficar ao lado do papai agora, o futuro a gente deixa pra decidir quando chegar a hora, você é muito pequeno para ficar pensando demais em cosias sérias assim. Tá bom?

\- Crianças, eu tenho uma boa notícia... —Rufus apareceu repentinamente na entrada do quarto com uma expressão feliz e um sorriso estampado de orelha a orelha. –O pai de vocês acordou!


	8. Capítulo VII

**Sem Culpa: Capítulo VII - No outro lado da história**

* * *

"Fique preparado o mais breve possível, eu logo irei chama-lo. Tudo precisa dar certo."—John manda uma mensagem para Bobby após entrar no impala antes de dar partida rumo à sua misteriosa "caçada".

Enquanto ele dirige pela estrada escura seus pensamentos seguem presos ao que aconteceu anteriormente pouco antes de sair de casa, sobre seu filho caçula chorar de tal forma e querer que ele fique em casa de um jeito do qual nunca o fez antes. Isso lhe deixa intrigado, mas não poderia perder a chance de acertar as contas de uma vez por todas e dessa vez ele estava decidido a não deixar escapar.

John liga o rádio e coloca uma música para tocar e lhe deixar menos tenso, estava prestes a fazer algo muito drástico, ele havia conseguido ingredientes para invocar o demônio dos olhos amarelos e dessa vez ele queria ter a certeza de que o maldito não iria escapar. Não demorou muito e ele estava chegando ao terreno na esquina de uma estrada bem deserta no momento e sem luz exceto a do luar, tinha destroços de uma antiga igreja católica no local e aquele ambiente era bem decadente.

Ele estaciona o carro próximo ao matagal em um caminho de areia e anda até o porta malas a fim de pegar tudo o que precisava para dar continuidade ao seu propósito naquele lugar. Mas a cartada final estava nas mãos de seu amigo Bobby Singer, ele que iria chegar de surpresa e dar cabo do desgraçado quando estivesse desprevenido e achando que John sozinho ali estaria, pois sem a presença do outro seria mais fácil de engana-lo, assim não iria senti-lo por lá.

"Já cheguei, pode vir e espere cinco minutos antes de se aproximar quando já estiver por aqui."—Mandou outra mensagem para seu amigo, mas o que ele não contava era que o demônio dos olhos amarelos obviamente não iria deixar fácil para ele, como todo ser maligno, ele tinha planos bem mais adiantados do que o caçador.

\- Ora, ora... Quem diria que tão brevemente iríamos nos encontrar. —O maligno aparece de repente atrás de John causando-lhe um breve susto.

\- Você! Mas eu nem cheguei a lhe invocar, eu... —O Winchester estava surpreso, pois ele estava decidido a invoca-lo, estava com todos os ingredientes e aparatos para isso, não contava com sua aparição sem ao menos terminar de fazê-lo. Aquilo provavelmente iria estragar seus planos, pensou ele.

\- Eu sei, olha que legal. Percebi que você estava loucamente afim de um encontro comigo que não hesitei e nem quis me fazer de difícil e aqui estou eu, sem sequer um esforço seu. –Ironizou e deixou o outro com raiva, ele sabia de tudo o que o caçador estava pretendendo fazer antecipadamente.

\- Mas dessa vez eu não irei deixa-lo escapar, desgraçado. –John estava armado com a Colt apontada para a cabeça do outro, a expressão no seu rosto era de ódio.

\- Quanto ódio no coração, John Winchester, cadê seus modos com velhos... Amigos. —Riu e seguiu com sua ironia, não estava nem um pouco sequer preocupado com aquele aparato na mão do outro apontado para si. —Mas calma, eu não estou aqui para brigar e sim porque fiquei sabendo de que um tal caçador chamado Winchester estava com um probleminha de família e precisava de uma ajudinha, então resolvi ser gentil e...

\- Não tem problema algum e se tivesse não iria ser sua ajuda que iria servir, não quero nada de você, apenas quero essa bala aqui no meio dessa sua testa pálida. –Interrompeu o demônio antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, ele já sabia ao que o outro estava se referindo.

\- Tem certeza, John? E o pequeno Sammy está bem? Não há nada de errado com o garoto?

\- Está tudo certo com ele, maldito, não ouse falar sobre o meu filho!—Ele se aproximou e posicionou mais precisamente a Colt em direção à testa do outro em usa frente.

\- Vai me dizer que ele não começou a ficar confuso sobre o que está sentindo? Já começou e sentir medo de ficar sozinho e ao mesmo tempo com uma vontade enorme de chorar? Talvez ele rapidamente comece a confundir seus sentimentos familiares com...

\- Do que você está falando? O que você sabe sobre isso? Me diga ou eu vou meter bala nessa sua cabeça mais breve do que pensa!—John se aproximou mais do que antes estava e encostou o cano da arma no meio da testa do demônio que abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

\- Que tal falarmos sobre um acordo... Talvez você não precise perder o seu tempo tentando achar Eros, eu posso fazer isso para você, pois seria inútil você tentar acha-lo porque a besteira que você fez quando se encontraram o mandou para um lugar onde é impossível sair, mas entrar pode ser que seja possível sim.

\- Então me diz onde fica esse lugar agora e do que preciso para chegar lá, me diz agora!—Já estava irritado com todo o mistério feito pelo demônio, não estava aguentando mais e sabia no fundo que não poderia arriscar atirar e perder a chance de saber mais sobre o cupido.

\- Eu disse que é possível entrar onde ele está preso, o lugar onde você o mandou, mas não disse que era possível um ser humano ir até lá. Por isso estou aqui para lhe ajudar, na verdade, ajudar a família Winchester. Olha que irônico da vida... —O caçador ferve por dentro, estava automaticamente se sentindo preso nas mãos do outro, mas no fundo não conseguia acreditar no que ele estava falando e precisaria de provas para convencê-lo.

\- Você está mentindo e eu não acredito no que um ser nojento como você possa dizer e oferecer. Nunca é uma ajuda... Só acredito vendo e agora eu vou acabar com você.

\- Espera, espera... Eu posso lhe provar que o que estou falando é verdade e depois de comprovar a verdade decide o que fazer, se vai querer minha ajuda ou não. –Rapidamente despertou um interesse no outro e garantiu que não atirasse em si naquele momento.

\- Tudo bem, eu quero que me prove agora! –Estava sendo claro e não queria deixar ser enganado mais uma vez, mas como se tratava de seu filho ele precisava arriscar.

\- Sinto seu amigo alcoólatra se aproximar, precisamos fingir uma luta para que ele não desconfie de alguma coisa, pois preciso apenas de você e não dele, não por agora. –No mesmo instante aproveitando a situação oportuna John fecha o punho e dá um soco no nariz do ser em sua frente e então eles começam uma briga que mesmo não sendo verdadeira as porradas eram bem reais. Bobby se aproximou rapidamente e entrou na briga para ajudar o seu parceiro, levou alguns socos e no mesmo instante quando iria atirar o demônio desapareceu.

\- Como assim ele se foi? Estava tão perto de conseguir atirar nele. Como você não o prendeu no círculo mágico? –O mais velho estava questionando o outro, pois as coisas não haviam acontecido conforme seus planos.

\- Ele apareceu antes que eu pudesse armar todo o esquema para invoca-lo, me pegou de surpresa, ele estava preparado para tudo e então foi isso que aconteceu. Precisamos ir agora, acho que perdemos mais essa chance... –John já sabendo de tudo, mentiu parcialmente para o amigo, afinal de contas ele não poderia saber de alguma coisa e nem envolvê-lo em algo assim.

Estavam na estrada de volta para casa quando um ruído começou a ser escutado por ambos dentro do impala, o mesmo foi se intensificando até que fez com que John perdesse o controle do carro e o mesmo freou de uma só vez, o que resultou em um capotamento instantâneo. Os dois foram cuspidos para fora do automóvel que rolou para a lateral da estrada no meio de um matagal.

\- Olá novamente... –A voz conhecida pôde ser escutada por John Winchester, que se vira rapidamente ao notar que estava no meio da estrada.

\- Você... O que está acontecendo? –O demônio dos olhos amarelos estava diante de si no meio da estrada e o velho homem estava sem entender aquela situação.

\- Já se esqueceu? Olhe você mesmo... –Ele aponta para o impala capotado e seu corpo e de seu amigo jogados em uma distancia consideravelmente longe de onde o mesmo estava.

\- Mas você disse que não iria envolver o Bobby nisso! E... Meu Deus, eu estou morto? Você me matou! –O Winchester se desespera ao perceber a situação.

\- Não, seu tolo. Eu não matei você e nem o seu amigo que fede a álcool. Pode checar você mesmo. –Ele aponta mais uma vez para o lugar do acidente e faz o outro observar seu amigo Bobby se mover lentamente se arrastando no chão indo em direção ao celular caído próximo de seu corpo. –Viu? Eu disse que posso ajudar.

\- Mas como causar um acidente desses é ajuda? Você me prometeu que iria me provar sobre o...

\- Nossa que repetitivo, você não consegue perceber? Quanta ignorância, eu lhe disse que onde ele está um ser humano não poderia ir e você no momento não é bem um ser humano, não é mesmo? –John Winchester finalmente percebeu e associou as coisas, então ele entendeu que seu espírito pode ir até o lugar onde o cupido está preso, mas segue com suas dúvidas sobre tudo. —Então você vem ou vai querer ficar ai assistindo seu corpo ser socorrido por paramédicos? –Ainda com muita insegurança ele precisava arriscar e sabendo de todo o risco que corria acreditando em um demônio, ele o fez.


End file.
